


Poli opposti

by donutgladiator



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst, Everything Hurts, F/M, Kissing in the Rain, Missing Scene, Past Relationship(s)
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 11:10:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17866160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donutgladiator/pseuds/donutgladiator
Summary: Non c’era da fidarsi dei supereroi.O almeno Eudora era cresciuta con questa convinzione, scansando qualsiasi contatto con qualcuno che sembrava anche solo averne l’apparenza.Fino a incontrare Numero Due.Diego.





	Poli opposti

_Questa storia partecipa al COWT9_

_Prompt Pioggia_

 

**Poli Opposti**

 

 

Non c’era da fidarsi dei supereroi.

O almeno Eudora era cresciuta con questa convinzione, scansando qualsiasi contatto con qualcuno che sembrava anche solo averne l’apparenza.

Fino a incontrare Numero Due.

Diego.

Quando lo aveva incontrato, all’inizio, non avrebbe pensato potesse essere stato anche lui un supereroe, o quello che in realtà volesse dire, dato che Diego, della figura del supereroe aveva ben poco. In realtà si poteva dire che avesse le caratteristiche più odiose dell’essere un supereroe, che bilanciavano probabilmente tutto quello che invece gli mancava per essere considerato uno dei membri della categoria che odiava più al mondo.

Lo aveva incontrato all’Accademia di polizia e avevano trascorso i primi mesi a litigare, come se fossero una vecchia coppia sposata che non riuscisse a decidere chi dovesse mangiare l’ultima fetta di torta.

Erano però spiriti complementari, o forse opposti, chi le capiva queste cose.

L’unica cosa certa era che nonostante i litigi, si attiravano a vicenda, come delle calamite.

E alla fine, una sera, con la scusa di troppi bicchierini di tequila, si erano trovati a finire a letto insieme, fregandosene delle regole dell’Accademia.

Sbirciò la sua figura rilassata sul letto e sorrise, ancora incredula di quello che aveva fatto.

Una parte di lei ammirava le persone come Diego, anche se non l’avrebbe mai ammesso con se stessa o con qualcun altro; in realtà, le sarebbe piaciuto avere un minimo di quell’atteggiamento; quella sicurezza e spavalderia che le mancava e che era invece troppo presente in Diego sarebbe potuta diventare una grande risorsa.

L’altro la utilizzava solo per creare confusione e problemi.

Ora che rifletteva meglio, Diego aveva poco del supereroe e molto del vigilante.

\- Dove andrai dopo l’Accademia?- domandò la giovane girandosi verso di lui, facendo piccoli cerchietti sul suo petto, continuando a tenere gli occhi appena socchiusi, rilassata.

Lui sembrò come ignorarla, sbuffando semplicemente un po’ di fumo dalle labbra, aggrottando però le sopracciglia, facendole capire che in realtà ci stava pensando.

\- Non lo so.- rispose dopo qualche istante, non soddisfandola per niente con quella risposta così vaga.

-Eddai Diego…- ridacchiò lei, con la voce stanca ma il timbro allegro, di chi avrebbe continuato a parlare per un’altra ora.

Si alzò appena con le braccia e gli rubò la sigaretta dalle labbra, portandole alle proprie, facendo un tiro e soffiando poi il fumo a pochi centimetri da lui.

\- Fai il serio…- aggiunse, come se si aspettasse qualcos’altro da quella risposta.

\- Cambierò zona, sicuramente. Non tornerò sui miei passi, ma nel caso mi sposterò dove mi diranno di andare.- ribatté lui riprendendole il maltolto, aspirando l’ultimo tiro prima di spegnerla.

\- Anche se significasse tornare vicino a tuo padre? – domandò la giovane avvicinandosi verso di lui e poggiando la testa sul suo petto, rilassandosi nuovamente.

L’altro sembrò non voler rispondere così lei non ripeté la domanda.

Qualche istante dopo, Diego le passò una mano a sfiorarle dolcemente il braccio, stringendola a lui, in un gesto così dolce che dall’altro non se lo sarebbe aspettato.

\- Andrò ovunque possa servire un aiuto. Sono stato addestrato da tutta la vita per poter aiutare le persone innocenti. Se infine dovessi trovarmi vicino a mio padre oppure no… beh, non è importante. Il mio scopo è quello di aiutare le persone, non ho tempo di preoccuparmi di altro.- rispose, un lieve sorriso che gli increspava il volto e che spinse la giovane a sorridere a sua volta.

Eudora non riprese più il discorso e nemmeno Diego ne parò più.

 

Nonostante all’apparenza sembrasse che il loro rapporto fosse come sempre costellato di litigi e molti punti in disaccordo, Eudora e Diego continuarono a vedersi non appena avevano un momento libero.

Durante le mattine in accademia si ignoravano o a volte litigavano a causa dei loro diversi modi di vedere la giustizia, ma si ritrovavano al bar quasi ogni fine settimana, bevevano qualche drink e si ritrovavano infine a letto insieme.

Non diedero mai un nome a quella loro routine, ma la faccenda durò per molto tempo, senza che nessuno dei due chiedesse o volesse qualcosa in più dall’altro.

Fino a quando a un certo punto Diego venne cacciato dall’Accademia di polizia ed Eudora si trovò dilaniata dalla paura di perderlo per sempre o fare qualcosa che non era nel suo carattere e chiedergli di rimanere nonostante tutto.

La giovane non avrebbe mai scordato quella serata e la pessima scelta che aveva fatto.

C’è chi dice che quando si muore, davanti agli occhi ci passa tutta la nostra vita… quando Eudora morì, le passò davanti la scena di quella notte, dopo aver scoperto che alla persona a cui teneva di più erano stati infranti i sogni in mille pezzi.

 

Appena scoperta la notizia per vie traverse e non del tutto legali, era andata dritta nella stanza dell’altro e lo aveva trovato già fuori dalla porta, con lo zaino sulle spalle e tutte le sue cose racchiuse al suo interno.

Il fatto che non sarebbe passato a salutarla l’aveva così infastidita che per un attimo alla delusione era subentrata la rabbia di quel suo assurdo modo di fare.

-Diego!- lo aveva chiamato da lontano ma lui non si era nemmeno girato a guardarla, entrando pochi istanti dopo nell’ascensore, con l’intento di allontanarsi da lei il più possibile per non dover spiegare qualcosa di cui non voleva parlare.

Eudora non era la persona che si dava per vinta così facilmente; aveva pertanto corso il più velocemente possibile, ma nonostante questo, mentre lei arrivava e lui si girava verso di lei, le porte dell’ascensore le si chiusero in faccia.

La giovane strinse i pugni e si morse un labbro, per poi ricominciare a correre; dentro di lei solo il bisogno di raggiungerlo e chiedergli di ripensare a quello che stava lasciando.

Scese tutti i gradini a due a due, ricacciando indietro tutto quello che avrebbe voluto urlargli contro e le lacrime, che apparentemente senza motivo sentiva pungere ai lati degli occhi.

Lo vide uscire dalla porta e fece lo sprint finale.

\- Diego!- chiamò di nuovo, questa volta con la voce bassa che tremava, mentre, uscita dall’Accademia scendeva gli ultimi gradini, venendo bagnata dalla pioggia che cadeva con violenza sul suo corpo, come a rendere la loro separazione ancora più pesante di quanto non fosse in realtà.

Lui non rispose, probabilmente non avendo sentito un così flebile suono, quindi lei chiamò di nuovo il suo nome, afferrandolo per un braccio e costringendolo a voltarsi verso di lei.

\- Lasciami.- l’altro aveva quasi ringhiato, scrollandosi dalla sua stretta con un gesto rapido, mentre la pioggia continuava a scendere e aveva ormai inzuppato entrambi.

\- Stai abbandonando senza nemmeno combattere?- domandò, serrando i pugni, irritata nel vedere che lui continuava a respingerla nonostante lei cercasse solo di capire cosa potesse fare per aiutarlo.

Nonostante tutto quel tempo trascorso insieme, il muro che lui aveva eretto era ancora troppo alto da poter scavalcare. Eudora aveva provato a scalfirne la superfice ma non era riuscita che a issarsi per un paio di passi sopra di esso, non arrivando nemmeno a un terzo del percorso.

Lo vide serrare i denti in un’espressione che le fece quasi paura, per poi sporgersi verso la strada e fare un segno a un taxi che però decise di non accostarsi, probabilmente già pieno.

\- Diego!- urlò di nuovo il suo nome, sperando in una risposta qualsiasi che non la lasciasse lì a domandarsi perché avesse deciso di seguirlo lì fuori per cercare di cavare qualcosa dall’altro che fosse di più di un ringhio infastidito.

Cosa in cui stava fallendo miseramente.

\- Cosa c’è?!- urlò l’altro infastidito e allo stesso tempo stufo di sentirla ancora parlare: - Non ho bisogno dell’ennesima persona che mi urla contro. Vuoi dirmi che sono un coglione e che dovrei andare e scusarmi con i nostri superiori se voglio rimanere per _“realizzare il mio sogno”_?- domandò, avvicinandosi al suo viso, ignorando il dover fermare un taxi.

Eudora si ritrasse appena, turbata per quel tono che non aveva mai effettivamente sentito dall’altro e preoccupata per l’espressione che gli vedeva in quel momento.

Non l’aveva mai visto in quelle condizioni e doveva ammettere che le faceva paura.

\- Fammi il piacere. Se è questo che sei venuta a fare, non disturbarti a rimanere. Ho già preso la mia decisione.- aggiunse lui, con lo sguardo carico d’ira. Aveva gli occhi di chi sarebbe potuto scoppiare da un momento all’altro e lei era certa che vedere l’esplosione di Diego fosse l’ultima cosa che avrebbe mai voluto vedere.

\- Sono venuta a chiederti di fare un passo indietro e lasciar correre per questa volta. Fare buon viso a cattivo gioco.- cercò di dire lei, mantenendo un tono deciso.

\- Quindi avevo ragione. Anche tu mi stai chiedendo di ingoiare il mio orgoglio e piegarmi alle regole di questa stupida accademia. Leccare il culo ai miei superiori e cose del genere.-

Il rumore delle auto intorno a loro si era come ovattato alle parole di Diego e quello che Eudora riusciva a focalizzare in quel momento erano le implicazioni di quanto l’altro non stesse dicendo. Non riuscì mai a scoprire con chi avesse parlato e quali fossero i motivi esatti per la sua cacciata dall’accademia.

\- Io…- non seppe che cosa dire.

Raramente si era trovata senza parole ma in quella situazione non sapeva cosa potesse fare per far tornare l’altro sui suoi passi e in un certo senso non sapeva nemmeno se valesse la pena aggiungere altro fiato per un discorso che lui non avrebbe ascoltato.

Soprattutto in preda all’ira com’era in quel momento.

\- Non riesci nemmeno a rispondermi… sei solo un’altra ragazzina che crede di sapere come vanno le cose al mondo e crede ancora nella giustizia di un organismo che sta marcendo sempre di più dall’interno.- poté capire dal suo sguardo che lui non aveva capito niente di quello che stava cercando in realtà di fare lei in quel momento.

Diego fece un nuovo gesto a un taxi, che questa volta decise di assecondarlo e si accostò a pochi passi da loro.

\- A-aspetta…- cercò di fermarlo un’ultima volta, tirando appena il lembo della sua giacca, cercando di fermarlo.

Diego la guardò per l’ultima volta, gli occhi scuri appena più sereni di poco prima e un’ombra di sorriso sul volto, quasi come se fosse riuscito a ritrovare la calma.

\- Non mi scuserò con loro. Non ti spiegherò quello che è successo. Sappi però che mi rivedrai sulle strade. Non rinuncerò a ciò che voglio fare solo perché mi hanno cacciato via da questo stupido posto.- la collera che aveva visto poco prima sul volto dell’altro sembrava essere stata messa da parte, sempre presente ma nascosta, nel punto più celato dell’altro, invisibile:

\- Me ne sono andato da posti ben peggiori.- aggiunse, quella volta con un flebile sorriso.

\- Diego, aspetta…- lo chiamò di nuovo, afferrando quella volta il braccio dell’altro, avvicinandosi a lui, sperando di riuscire a trattenerlo.

\- Mi dispiace Eudora…- sussurrò appena, scansandole una ciocca di capelli bagnata dal viso, indugiando per un attimo con la mano sulla sua guancia.

Quando si separarono lei sentì scendere le lacrime sulle sue guance, mescolate alla pioggia, ma lui non si girò più a guardarla ed entrò poi nel taxi e richiudendo la portiera dietro di lui.

Passarono mesi prima che lei riuscisse a rivederlo di nuovo, ma questa, è un'altra storia.


End file.
